Efeito Borboleta
by Black B
Summary: O futuro pode ser aterrorizante. De formas incontáveis.// Dastiel


_**Avisos:**__ Spoilers do ep. 5.04 – The End e uma boa dose de UA. Algumas falas e frases retiradas do próprio episódio._

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertence, infelizmente._

_**Dastiel = s2**_

Efeito Borboleta

Black B.

"_**As grandes resoluções, para seu melhor acerto, cumpre tomá-las sem perda de tempo e é imperioso realizá-las imediatamente." **_(J. P. Peman)

O futuro pode ser aterrorizante. De formas incontáveis.

Quando Dean se viu acordado em um local estranho, em um remendo de cama e vendo através da janela a destruição generalizada, ele tremeu. O caos imposto, mesmo as ruas sendo tomadas muito mais por destroços e restos do que um dia fora o local de uma civilização, do que humanos.

Homens sem humanidade e tanques de guerra fuzilando as cascas de pessoas que realmente, um dia, foram pessoas, ao som de um rock animado. O mundo _estava mesmo_ perdido.

Não havia mais pessoas percorrendo defronte seus olhos e Dean não sabia o que mais lhe aterrorizava. Como se um furacão de medidas desproporcionais para se pensar tivesse feito rastro na terra e sugado para o seu interior a grande irmandade de seres vivos e pensantes.

E não pensantes também, concluiu o caçador ao observar a inexistência de animais sem donos ou perdidos entre ferragens de automóveis e pilhas de concretos.

Em meio a folhas de jornais manchadas pelo tempo, algumas baratas percorriam os locais imundos e sinais de fumaça eram vistos no horizonte. Respirando fundo, Dean sabia onde deveria ir. Precisava de respostas, de uma luz tênue de horizonte ou um raio de sol que desfizesse o céu cinzento e apático. Um sorriso singelo, um rastro de vida acalorado e parecido em espécie e alma.

Nada. Simplesmente nada.

A cadeira de rodas estava virada, jogada no chão empoeirado do que um dia fora a sala de estar do homem que sentia por pai.

– Onde está todo mundo, Bobby?

A pergunta se evanesceu no ar e o loiro engolia uma saliva inexistente, tencionando os músculos de sua face. Encontrou uma foto que lhe respondeu em parte seus questionamentos.

Gravados pela eternidade, ou por quanto tempo durasse aquele pedaço de papel duro e retangular, em colorações de uma tonalidade quase verde, velha, Dean reconheceu Bobby em sua cadeira segurando uma espingarda, e entre outros rostos um se destacou: Castiel.

"Acampamento Chitaqua"

Nada era a mesma coisa. Tudo estava mudado, modificado para uma forma estranha e escura, destoante da realidade que um dia presenciara e que acreditava ainda viver.

Até sua garota não era mais a mesma. Estava desprovida daquele preto brilhante, que vibrava ao cortar horizontes em velocidades aceleradas pelos diversos asfaltos conhecidos. Era apenas mais um entulho no meio de tanto descarte.

Com as mãos apoiadas na porta do motorista, sentiu seu coração adoecer-se ao presenciar tamanho descuido. Ele nunca a deixaria assim, jamais.

– O que eles fizeram com você, querida?

Sua garota não passava de um entulho de metal enferrujado. Os bancos roídos. O interior acabado. Uma sombra mal feita e disforme do que um dia fora uma beleza rara desfilando contente para olhos cobiçosos.

Não teve tempo nem ao menos de compartilhar suas lágrimas com a tinta descascada, uma vez que um golpe o acertou em cheio o fazendo ver apenas escuridão.

Uma escuridão pesada e dolorida, que aos poucos foi dando espaço para a consciência e a luminosidade fraca para seus olhos já descortinados por suas pálpebras.

Preso com algemas, Dean deu de cara com o seu próprio 'eu', cinco anos mais velho. Mais duro, mais sarcástico, menos flexível. Assim seria ele? Moldado pelo Apocalipse a ferro e fogo, endurecido para emoções, descrente de dias melhores? Ele seria esse homem que dissera da morte do irmão como se fizesse uma previsão de chuva para o anoitecer? Ou até mesmo um que admitia que o irmão não estava _morto_, mas que havia dito o 'sim' maior para o nêmeses da humanidade?

No fim, teve que chamar a si próprio de idiota. Idiota à lá exterminador do futuro 2014. Constrangedor.

Só não caiu além do que estava, pois percebia que ali, naquele lugar, naquela época, respirando aquele ar contaminado de enxofre e monóxido de carbono, bem ali, já era o fundo do poço.

E Dean viu tantas coisas desagradáveis e inacreditáveis, que passou a crer piamente não ter posto a bile para fora, uma vez que ela estava quase inexistente.

Viu morte, destruição, fome, demônios, ódio, desapego, descrença, sacrifícios, traições. Viu um Dean tomando decisões totalmente opostas à que ele tomaria. Um Dean beirando ao cruel e mesquinho. Um Dean que sabia que jamais iria se tornar.

E viu um Sam, que já não passava de um mero receptáculo para o puro mal. Um Sam vestido para o baile, como o Dean do futuro havia lhe falado. Bonito e cruel como jamais vira em todos os anos de convívio com o irmão. Mas aquele não era Sam. E por mais dócil que a voz soava ou por mais que as covinhas e os olhos pidões estivessem defronte seus próprios olhos, não era seu Sammy, não mais.

Dean se sentia tremer de raiva e impotência enquanto escutava o discurso do próprio diabo. A poucos metros o corpo idêntico ao seu jazia sem vida, ao ser literalmente pisado pelo sapato impecável daquela coisa que desfilava com a imagem do seu irmãozinho.

Macaquinhos sem pêlos.

Dean torceu o nariz. Não era como se comoveria pela história trágica do anjo caído apaixonado e traído pelo grande deus. Se seu humor estivesse melhor, até poderia ter soltado a sentença pobre e pouco poética do _amor é uma dor_.

Uma lágrima quente e dolorida como mil facadas escorreu de seus olhos e deslizou por sua face. Ele não terminaria ali. _Eles_ não terminariam ali. E quando o discurso do "Eu venço ou eu venço" terminou, Dean só pôde soltar um "Está errado", porque no fundo ele sabia que aquilo tudo estava errado.

Mas sabe o que de tudo, mais estava errado? A dissonância que mais machucou, dilacerou e matou Dean?

Castiel.

Não. Aquele não era Castiel. Não o _seu Cas_, o anjo que o protegia e o vigiava. Não era aquele ser doce e puro, de voz serena e palavras leves.

Realmente não era.

Castiel do futuro era um homem. _Ponto._ Uma pintura borrada do que um dia fora um anjo.

Quando perguntou por ele, jamais se quer imaginou que o futuro pudesse ter sido tão cruel com a criatura celestial.

Sentado no chão, formando um pequeno círculo, na companhia de algumas mulheres, numa sala iluminada por velas, ele discorria acerca de pessoas serem fragmentos de uma percepção total e compartimentos em olhos de libélula ou algo do gênero.

"Por que não vão se lavar para a orgia?" – Castiel questionara às mulheres no intuito de ter um momento a sós com aquele que até então ele acreditava se tratar do destemido líder de seu ano.

Mas era Dean, o antigo Dean, e o loiro não soube identificar o que foi aquela sensação estranha que o corroeu quando Castiel completou: "Vocês são todas lindas."

O que era isso tudo, afinal?

Então veio o reconhecimento. O moreno sabia que Dean não era o mesmo de sua realidade e riu de maneira sarcástica quando o homem de olhos verdes o mandou vestir suas asas e o enviar de volta para seu tempo.

Castiel não riria assim.

– O que aconteceu com você?

– A vida.

Definitivamente era a porra da vida.

Castiel não era mais um anjo. Era apenas mais um humano em um mundo que se encontrava em grave estado de colapso. Apenas mais um de carne e osso, com suas fraquezas e limitações. Um homem que agora ingeria anfetamina e dizia abertamente que quase sempre estava 'chapado'.

"É o antídoto perfeito pra esse absinto." Dissera o ex ser angelical.

Afundado em drogas, bebidas e mulheres, aquele ser humano não podia ser seu Cas. Dean não aceitava a imagem pintada defronte seus olhos. Uma figura fraca e falha nas vontades, um ser entregue aos pecados mais sórdidos, uma sombra nos olhos que outrora brilhavam serenos.

A barba por fazer, o cabelo desarrumado e o sorriso sacana, malandro nos lábios daquele homem, em nada combinavam com a figura que Castiel um dia representara para Dean.

E agora tudo começava a fazer sentido para o enorme quebra cabeça sentimental que aturdia o caçador. Ele simplesmente sentia algo muito maior e mais poderoso do que apenas afeto ou afeição pelo anjo. E ele queria de volta aquele alado puro e desentendido para as malícias do mundo. Queria de volta os olhos curiosos e a voz serena. O rosto puro, as dúvidas e indagações a respeito de hábitos humanos. Queria de volta aquele Castiel que teimava em invadir seu espaço pessoal e que aparecia e desaparecia num piscar de olhos.

O ser forte que sempre o puxava de volta para o traçado e estava ali, para lhe dar esperanças, mesmo por mais receoso que estivesse.

O homem de asas que era um desastre em dar nós de gravata e que conhecia uma única combinação. O cheiro de flores silvestres e de natureza.

Já sabia o que era: amor.

Por mais que doesse admitir algo assim, agora estava claro e límpido, ele amava aquele homem.

E era aquele homem, não _esse _homem desvirtuado e corrompido, se jogando abandonado no próprio abismo sem se preocupar se aquela louca viagem teria um fundo sólido ou acolchoado para a queda não ser tão dolorosa.

Chegava a ser triste se deparar com a figura tão desgastada, corroída, cética e perdida que se tornara Castiel.

Rindo debochado, teve vontade de agradecer Zachariah por tê-lo dado tal lição. Faria tudo certo desta vez. Acertaria as pendências com Sam e principalmente, daria um rumo totalmente oposto para sua história com Castiel.

E quando voltou para a página do seu calendário e foi resgatado pelo anjo do encontro com _Zach_, soube que naquele momento o primeiro passo teria que ser dado.

– Acertou bem na mosca, Cas.

– Nós tínhamos um compromisso marcado.

Se aproximando mais do anjo, Dean gesticulou com a mão direita e num pedido disse:

– Nunca mude.

Castiel ainda lhe questionara sobre como havia sido encontrado e pormenores. Mas Dean não estava disposto a relatar nada disso no exato momento. Olhando para Cas, sorriu miudamente ao observar a gravata frouxa e torta. Com as mãos ágeis, pôs-se a arrumar o pedaço de pano.

– Quando você vai aprender, Cas?

O anjo o olhou com a habitual expressão neutra, mas o loiro já sabia decifrar as feições do moreno. Os olhos azuis sorriam.

Ao terminar o nó, deixou as duas mãos descansando no peitoral do anjo, sentindo vontade de gargalhar ao recordar o trapo em que o outro havia se transformado, cinco anos além. Cinco anos que ele não deixaria se tornarem reais.

– Dean? – Castiel o chamou com a voz forte e quase cantada, entreolhando as mãos do loiro e seu rosto.

– Apenas continue me olhando.

Havia muitas formas para se interpretar o pedido de Dean, e Castiel sabia que sempre executaria cada uma delas.

As mãos do caçador deslizaram do peitoral para o rosto do homem e ali permaneceram fazendo leves carícias nas bochechas rosadas do ser alado. Na testa de Dean, vincos de pele se assomaram e Castiel sabia que ele estava preocupado com algo ou com dúvidas.

Dean apenas não sabia como agir. Ele nunca se sentira tão apegado a alguém como estava se sentindo. Estava com medo de quebrar algo entre eles e machucar o homem no caminho. E estava se sentindo tão constrangido com a situação, que um rubor se assomou como pontos de calor em seu rosto e pescoço.

– Por que pensar tanto, Dean?

O loiro não teve tempo de soltar uma resposta sarcástica ou um olhar atravessado que fosse. Mãos alheias extremamente macias tomaram seu rosto, imitando o próprio gesto de minutos atrás.

O toque suave mais parecia com uma carícia fantasma, dado a leveza e o calor brando que emanavam das mãos de plumas de algodão. Mas nada que pudesse se comparar com a suavidade e a doçura dos lábios angelicais que pousaram sobre os seus de maneira curiosa e tenra.

O caçador sorriu com os lábios encostados nos de Castiel, e sem dar espaços para arrependimentos, aprofundou o beijo, experimentando o sabor do homem. Aos poucos o anjo foi pegando o ritmo e ambas as línguas e lábios dançavam em perfeita sincronia.

Não se preocuparam com os transeuntes que passavam e olhavam curiosos para o casal, muito menos para os carros que desaceleravam para acompanharem o que ali acontecia. Eram apenas eles dois e o sentimento que saía detrás do esconderijo escuro e frio que até então se abrigava.

De olhos ainda fechados, Dean agradecia por aquele terrível tour no futuro. E admitia intimamente que valera a pena até mesmo revelar o quão gostara de usar a calcinha de seda cor de rosa no auge de seus dezenove anos, apenas para poder vivenciar este momento.

É como dizem: o bater de asas de uma simples e até então inofensiva borboleta pode influenciar o curso normal das coisas e, talvez, provocar um tufão monstruoso no outro lado do mundo.

Dean apenas esperava que no final de tudo, o amor valesse para salvá-los.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

_**N/A:**__ Com carinho para __Anarco Girl__. _


End file.
